


L'espoir est futile

by FroggyBangBang



Series: Les Ennuis du dieu de la cuisine [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuisiner, Gen, SMS, angoisse et humour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FroggyBangBang/pseuds/FroggyBangBang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce n’est pas que Sherlock ne peut pas cuisiner; C’est que personne ne veut le laisser faire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'espoir est futile

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Abandon All Hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519386) by [Katzedecimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal). 



> Note original de l’auteur: Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être familier avec X-Files pour cette histoire. Tout ce que vous avez vraiment besoin de savoir c’est que la première fois que j’ai fait cette tourte était la soirée de la première pour cet épisode :3

[20:14 Mycroft Holmes] J’ai une affaire de quelqu’importance qui pourrais t’intéresser. Es-tu à la maison?

[20:14 SH] Je suis dans la niche à chien

[20:15 Mycroft Holmes] Encore? Qu’est-il arrivé cette fois-ci?

[20:16 SH] J’ai fait une tourte.

[20:16 Mycroft Holmes] D’accord.

[20:17 SH] Mme Hudson c’est achetée une nouvelle télévision écran géant et nous as invité John et moi à allez faire un tour. Donc j’ai pensé que je pourrais faire la vieille recette de Pizza Rustica de Cook.

[20:19 Mycroft Holmes] La tourte double croûte avec le ricotta, mozzarella et la sauce tomate avec les olives noires? Oui, je m’en souviens. Très savoureux si ma mémoire est bonne. Ça n’as pas bien passé auprès des convives?

[20:21 SH] Pas vraiment. Mme Hudson aime X-Files. Je coupais la tourte pendant que John lui montrais comment télécharger un épisode.  
[20:23 SH] Je n’écoute pas la télévision populaire. Comment j’était pour savoir que l’épisode présentait d’énormes furoncles éclatant?

[20:24 Mycroft Holmes] Oh NON, Sherlock

[20:25 SH] Puis on as regarder la tourte

[20:25 Mycroft Holmes] Avec le fromage ricotta et la sauce tomate parsemé d’olive...

[20:26 SH] Et nous avons tous réalisé en même temps que cela ressemblait exactement au maquillage d’effet spéciaux.

[20:28 Mycroft Holmes] Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock  
[20:28 Mycroft Holmes] Tu as une malchance terrible dans la cuisine.  
[20:28 Mycroft Holmes] Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé pour que tu sois chassé?

[20:29 SH] J’ai continuer à la manger.  
[20:29 SH] Eh ben c’est de la bonne tourte!  
[20:30 SH] C’est pas réellement du pu et du sang pourris, ça ne fais que de lui ressembler.  
[20:30 SH] Vraiment beaucoup, je l’admet, mais quand même

[20:32 Mycroft Holmes] Aie. Je ne devrais pas boire de whisky pendant que tu me relate tes déboires dans la cuisine.

[20:32 SH] Ils ont dit que j’étais dégoûtant et m’ont chassé de l’appartement. [20:33 SH] Je suis content de voir que tu trouve ça si drôle.

[20:34 Mycroft Holmes] La situation est amusante; ta détresse, par contre, ne l’est pas.  
[20:35 Mycroft Holmes] Il reste de la tourte?

[20:35 SH] Oui

[20:36 Mycroft Holmes] Ma voiture devrait arrivée promptement pour te chercher. Amène-la alors. S’il ne veulent pas apprécier tes talents culinaires, je le ferais.

[20:37 SH] D’accord.


End file.
